


Queen Phelia

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Queen Phelia [1]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Babies, Hippies, Homecoming Dance, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-09 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Phelia must be chosen for homecoming queen but the problem is her hippie neighbor sign up to be a chaperone.





	Queen Phelia

Phelia said "Homecoming dance tonight!"

The girls squealed

A black cat teenage girl said "It says a girl gets to be crowned queen!"

The girls said "Aww!"

Enid said "A queen is so mature, sophisticated and elegant"

The girls cheered

Phelia said "This is the best night-"

But she hears a voice

"-In my dark and morbid neighbor's entire life"

Phelia's jaw dropped

It was a woman with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a light yellow blouse, pink skirt and sandals.

"Hi Phelia"

She was holding her baby daughter.

She has curly dark brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink onesie and a red bracelet with a deer eye.

Phelia gulped "Hi Mrs. Lopez"

"I have signed up to be a chaperone"

Phelia's eyes widen in fear

"Oh no"

Sol giggled

Enid said "It reminds me of my parents embarrassed me at a homecoming dance!"

Mrs. Lopez and her daughter walked away


End file.
